The Quest For The Key
by Princess Rena
Summary: ~*~FIVE chapters, as promised!~*~ Zelda is assailed by a series of violent dreams that eventually lead up to something much worse. Can Link save the princess and Hyrule before it's too late?
1. Homecoming

Link gently tugged on the reins of his horse to slow her down as he rode up the slope to Lon Lon Ranch.Epona neighed angrily and tossed her head as she slowed to a gentle trot.Link stroked her head lovingly then dismounted in front of the barn and tiptoed behind his wife.She was sitting on a box that once carried milk bottles, washing clothes."Malon?" he whispered, placing a big hand on her shoulder.She gasped and swung around, nearly overturning her washbasin.

"Link!" she cried, breathless.She flung her arms around his neck and tightly embraced him.Link was shocked by her reaction.She was, by this time, shaking violently.

He carefully pushed her away from him and sat her down onto the milk crate."I told you I'd come back if you needed me."

Malon nodded, biting her lip.Her face bore an expression of uncertainty."I knew you would.Well, I hoped you would…" she broke off when she noticed the hurt look on her husband's face.

Nevertheless, through his pain, Link waited for her to continue.When she didn't he quietly said, "You mean more to me than my work.I thought you knew that."

Malon's tone turned bitter suddenly, "You always say that, and I believed it until you left when I'm…" Once again, Malon trailed off as her hand went to her stomach.

Link sighed, "I know, I'm sorry.They thought the princess was in danger."

"And was she?" Malon spat fiercely.

Link couldn't help feeling ashamed.He had left his 7-month pregnant wife to protect another woman.It was his duty, though. "I'm sorry," he repeated duly.What else could he say?

Malon stared at him for a few seconds and sighed.When she spoke again, the intensity of her voice had subsided. "It's your job.I understand," she said looking up and smiling weakly, "Now, let's go to the house and eat lunch." Malon stood and motioned for him to follow her.He gently took her hand in his and led her into their house.

It was a warm, large room with a fireplace on the left wall.In front of that, sat a little table with four chairs around it.To the right of the door, was a staircase leading to Malon and Link's bedroom.Under the stairs was another stairway, which led to the basement and the farm hand's living quarters.It was a comfortable house, just big enough for four people.

Malon motioned for her husband to sit down as she kneeled next to a pot hanging over the fire. "How are you feeling?" Link asked as he sat down.

"OK," Malon replied without looking up. "Angia has been helping enormously by taking care of the animals.Trent has also made things easier by taking things to market for me.I'm afraid I'm beginning to get a bit lazy since I never have to leave the ranch," Malon joked as she stirred the contents of the pot.Link knew that arrangement wouldn't last long.Malon was a very self-sufficient young woman, and she would always resist assistance when it was offered. 

She moaned slightly, and her hand flew to her back.Link jumped up, and in a flash, he was kneeling at her side, "Are you alright?" he asked apprehensively.

"I-It's nothing," she stuttered.Link brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead gently.

"You should rest.I can take care of lunch." Malon shook her head at the suggestion.Link was on the verge of protest but thought better of it, and he conceded to his wife without a fight.

He returned to his seat at the table and quietly contemplated his situation.Two months, he had been away from his wife.For two whole months, he had left her.At least she wasn't alone, but still…

Link turned his head, wanting to search Malon's face for any contempt she might have had towards him, but her back was to him.He was an expert at reading people, but Malon was difficult.She seemed so serious at times, and so light-hearted at others.She also seemed to, in a way, revere him.This was flattering, of course, but Link felt that her awe was unfounded.

Link's solemn thoughts were interrupted by a low, rumbling noise.He glanced sheepishly at his stomach.Malon walked over and ladled some soup into his bowl."Sounds like I'm just in time," she giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so," Link's cheerful tone concealed his true thoughts.He was concerned.

* * *

Princess Zelda stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror.Her head was filled with pensive thoughts.Her mouth was set in a resolved line.If only she could muster up enough courage to go through with it!

She closed her eyes and remembered.Thoughts of her dream swam through her head.Her mind stopped and focused on the image of the hellish beast that had started it all.The image was seared into her memory forever.

Zelda opened her eyes and shuddered.What was that demon she had seen in her dream?What did it want with her?She couldn't possible know until…dare she even think it?It was a haunting thought, but it had already entered her mind.She'd never be at peace until she met this frightful monster and discovered his motives.

A sharp rapping at the door made the princess jump.She scolded herself for being so nervous.What would Link think?

"Enter," Zelda called, hoping she could hide the quivering of her voice.Evidently, her efforts were successful.As her old servant hobbled in, carrying a warm bottle of milk, she said nothing different to the princess.

"Good evening," Zelda quipped.She was anxious for some company after withdrawing from such sober and disturbing thoughts.

"Hullo, your majesty," the old woman said with spirit.Despite her age, she had always displayed an extremely vigorous personality.Lhasa was her name, but Zelda knew her as "Mama Lhasa".Zelda had lost her real mother at a very young age.She only remembered her mother's smile and the way it lit up the room.

Zelda smiled at the thought of her mother, and her hand automatically went to the locket she always wore around her neck.It was her mother's special picture, and only Zelda and the deceased queen herself had ever seen it.

The princess took it out in her mind to prevent Mama Lhasa from seeing it.It was a tiny photo of a young, golden-haired woman with a small, smiling child on her lap.Zelda sighed, and her hand closed around the locket.Her mother had said it was very important that no one should ever touch that locket.Zelda didn't understand these orders, but she followed them anyway.Their special picture…

"Princess?" Zelda's hand released the article, and she regretfully withdrew herself from her pseudo-euphoric thoughts.Lhasa's eyes met her own with an understanding gaze."Are you thinking of Her?" she inquired.

Zelda nodded, and smiled. "She must have been really wonderful," she sighed wistfully.

"Oh, yes she was indeed.She loved you a great deal, too," Lhasa said, perching on Zelda's bed daintily. "She really loved singing to you.You always like it, no matter what it was.You were a very special girl.You still are."

Zelda nodded with a smile, but inwardly wondered how conversations of her mother always seemed to go off on a tangent.

"I'm sure you understand, I must be going," Lhasa ventured setting down her burden on Zelda's vanity.The princess returned her gaze to the mirror and sent Mama Lhasa off with a wave of her hand.

Talk of her mother had lifted Zelda's spirits and any asinine attempts at immersing herself in serious thought would have been in vain.The gloomy cloud that had been oppressing her spirits had lifted.Zelda looked at the bottle of milk next to her with distaste.I believe I'll forego the milk tonight, thank you, she thought.

The princess quickly got ready for bed, realizing she was quite tired.She soon flopped (very un-royally) onto her large, comfortable bed and snuggled into the welcoming sheets, which promised warmth and protection.These simple actions, Zelda would later regret.

* * *

It was nearly eleven o'clock when Link finished unpacking his belongings.His wife had long since fallen asleep, despite her best efforts at staying awake to help him.She deserves the rest, he thought as he tucked the blanket around her and kissed her cheek.For a few moments, Link stood there, simply absorbing the distinctive feeling of being at home and safe.But was he?Was the princess?Was anyone safe?Link's thoughts returned to the princess and her dream.Just thinking of the retelling made Link yearn for the blanket that incased his wife.The incredible uncertainty that surrounded the whole situation left him decidedly uneasy.He had never found himself wishing for such a thing as monotony before, but now his safety and that of his family was compromised.The princess's dreams were always something of an event, so when Link received word that the Princess had woken up in the middle of the night, screaming, he had left at once.

The sleeping bundle on the chair stirred."Malon?" he whispered, going over to her.He got no reply, and he saw her eyes were tightly closed."I wonder what _you're_ dreaming," he sighed, "I'm so sorry.I didn't want to leave you, and I won't do it again." Link kissed her soft cheek once again, "I love you," he murmured into her ear.He then proceeded to blow out the candle and walk upstairs to his room.

Once certain that Link was gone, Malone ceased her feigned slumber and sat up.Caressing the spot on her face where her love had kissed her, she let out a low whimper.Burying her face in her hands, she began to sob, with no one to comfort her except for the twinkling stars shining in the sky outside the window.


	2. Departure

[A

[A.N. – Hey!Thanks for reading!I appreciate reviews, they make me smile!So if you wanna make me smile (and write more), review!*giggle*Oh yeah, legal rubbish, how could I forget?*clears throat* Zelda, Link, Malon, and all other characters associated with the Zelda series belong to Nintendo and whoever else happens to own them.I didn't make them up.*Looks appealingly at circle of lawyers surrounding her* Is that good enough for you?]

~~~~~~~

Zelda's eyes fluttered open.It felt good to be awake but…where was she?She sat up for a brief moment, but a throbbing pain in her head forced her to lie down again.She was in a dazed stupor and had no idea where she was.When Zelda finally realized the extent of her ignorance, she began to panic.The memory of going to sleep, which had to have occurred just a few hours ago, was just that – a memory.

She shivered, not only because she was frightened; she felt very cold.This odd place was completely dark; not a single beam of light met her gaze.She began to have terrible thoughts.

'Death!This is death!' she thought wildly.'I have to get out, I have to escape!' she began wringing her hand fervently.'But one can't escape death!Death is final!' Her heart was beating hard in her chest, and she was beginning to find it difficult to breathe.'I-I have to calm down,' she thought shakily.She carefully sat up again, despite the pain that urged her to do otherwise.She was sitting on some sort of bed.Zelda lowered her feet tentatively to the ground.She let out a gasp of surprise when they hit.The stone floor was covered with water an inch deep.Still, Zelda managed to stand up in the freezing water.

"Hello?" she called into the void."Mama?Father?Link?Anyone, please…" her voice trailed off without so much as an echo.For a few seconds, silence reigned, coolly taunting the frightened princess.Eventually, however, a great voice could be heard."Silence, foolish girl.Why do you cry out?There is no one to hear you.You are damned to remain here forever!"

An icy blast of air barreled past Zelda.In spite of the menacing voice and the freezing air, she managed to shout "Why?" through tightly clenched teeth.

Her inquiry was never addressed; the violent drop in temperature marked the advent of several shadowy forms, back lit by a sudden burst of blinding light.Zelda watched in horror was the shapes encompassed her forebodingly.She felt a scream growing in her throat, and as if it knew her intent, the voice condescendingly reminded her, "No one can hear you!"

The words still echoing in her ears, the shriek escaped Zelda's lips, only to be met with maniacal laughter.

***

Someone did hear Zelda's despaired cry, however.Link sat straight up in bed.He found himself to be completely awake, and the reason for that was beginning to return to him.

"Zelda…" he muttered.A terrible feeling was beginning to fill the pit of his stomach.Glancing out the window, he noted that it was still dark.He found himself torn between his domestic and professional duties.He knew someone from the castle would be coming any minute now, informing him of what he already knew; calling him away from his beloved wife.

He quickly dressed himself, and ventured downstairs.He was immediately greeted by light and warmth from a merry fire crackling in the fireplace.To his surprise, Malon was kneeling next to the blaze, tending to its hunger by carefully fueling it with wood.She turned to him, and silently smiled a sad, knowing smile.

"What are you doing up?" Link whispered.He crossed the room and gently planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Malon looked up at her husband with an expression of complete adoration."Your footsteps woke me."

"I'm sorry," he kissed her lightly again."I guess you know what's coming, right?"

"You're leaving me again," It was more a statement than a question.This fact alone made Link's heart ache.

"I'm so very sorry, I just can't help it.Something's amiss, and…" Link shrugged a finish to his sentence.

"You have the most extraordinary connection with the princess.You always seem to know when something's 'amiss,'" Malon's tone harbored no anger or jealousy, just a sense of awe.

Link nodded, knowing he couldn't deny the fact that he often shared Zelda's dreams.The couple stared at each other for several seconds before a jarring knock on the door interrupted their thoughts.

Malon wiped her hands on her apron and answered the door.Standing outside was a mud-splattered palace guard.Malon granted him entrance, and he stumbled inside."Link, I'm afraid your services are required once again.Please pack a bag and prepare yourself for travel at once," he stuttered.

"That I will do immediately," Link murmured. "What am I to do once I arrive?"

"I will inform you of the details en route to the castle," the guard explained.Malon motioned to a char, and the exhausted man sat down.

"Well, if you are going to depart with my husband, you will be waiting for him to pack.Please, allow me to get you something to eat or drink.You must be parched," Malon stated innocuously.

The man smiled, "Thank you, ma'am.I'll just have some water if it isn't too much trouble."

Malon smiled reassuringly, and got the soldier a cup of water from the bucket in the corner.Meanwhile, Link had carelessly flung a few articles of clothing into a bag, and was headed toward the stable.It was still black as pitch outside, and even the short journey from the house to the stable required the assistance of a lantern.

Link quickly readied Epona, and when he led her outside, the first rays of the sun were beginning to peek over the horizon.Malon and the soldier were already standing outside when Link rode up behind them.

"I'm ready," he said grimly.He took Malon's hand in both of his and brought it up to his cheek.The feel of her love's skin made Malon's eyes water with sadness and longing, but she managed to keep her composure.

"I love you," she whispered.

Link smiled at her, his cute, sideways smile that seemed contagious.That, along with the look of devotion in his eyes, spoke volumes more than any words ever could.

Link nodded to his traveling companion, and they rode off toward the castle.Rather than watch them leave, Malon let her hand drift to her stomach as she watched the sun rise, bringing with it, a new day.

~~~~~~~

[A.N. Woo, there's another chapter!Now that you've gone through the process of reading it, why don't you leave a review?If I get enough input, I'll write more.Sorry if it seems like it's a lot of dialogue, this is what you would call the exposition, I guess.This could have actually been part of the first chapter, but oh well.You get the idea.^______^]


	3. Ambushed!

[A

[A.N. – Woo, another chapter!C'mon, people, "Yay!" with me!LoL, yeah, I know I haven't written anything in a while, but hey, better late than never, right?Well, you know the deal, but incase you don't…I do not own Zelda.If I did, I wouldn't have this crappy computer.Thank you, and enjoy the third installment of "The Quest for the Key"! *Dramatic music*]

~~~~~~~

Link wiped away the cluster of sweat drops that had accumulated on his forehead.Although the ride to the castle was easy, it was long.Also, most of it occurred under the harsh assault of the sun's rays.It was journeys like these that made Link wish they hadn't sold the old Lon Lon Ranch; it was so much closer to the castle!

Link glanced up at the sky.The sun that was so intent on antagonizing him and his travel partner was quickly moving across the sky.Link estimated it to be around noon, and although it had been only a few hours since he left the ranch it seemed like two eternities had passed since the last time he saw his wife.

The soldier seemed to sense Link's morose thoughts, and suggested they stop to rest for a bit. "I can also explain the situation," he added.Link agreed, and the two strayed from the road a bit and headed toward a small pond surrounded by a group of trees.The men allowed their horses to drink and allowed themselves to sit.

"So, what is all this about?" Link inquired, taking a sip from his flask of water."Does the princess have particularly bad feelings about this dream?"

The soldier looked at him, surprise clearly marking his features. "Dream?We know nothing of a dream.I was sent here to inform you that Princess Zelda is missing!"

Link felt his eyes widen.Missing?That could only mean…"When did you discover her absence?" Link asked, barely managing to mask the urgency of the question.

The guard considered the question."Early this morning.A guard making his rounds found the door to her room open.This caused him to become suspicious and, upon entering, he saw that her bed had been slept in, but was then empty.A search of the castle took place, but it was in vain.The princess is missing."

Link swallowed hard, fighting to remain composed, "Were there signs of a struggle?"

Once again, the soldier paused to think, "The milk bottle that had been sitting on the princess's mirror was spilt.Other than that, everything was normal."

Link was beginning to feel ill.He knew he should disclose the information he had about the dream, but for some reason, he hesitated to speak of it.He threw up his hands in a sign of exasperation, "I suppose the only thing I can do is consult the king."

"And that's why we're going to the castle," the guard finished for him.Without speaking, Link rose and stared at the sky.He was about to say something to the soldier about continuing on when a shout caused him to turn abruptly.

It was the soldier who had cried out, and the reason was quite apparent.Three, large wolfos had closed in on them without their knowledge.Each man's right hand flew to the sheath that encased his sword, and each beast looked hungrily at its foes.

Link was the first to attack, selecting the largest wolfos.He swung his sword high into the air, bringing it down swiftly upon his enemy's head.The creature paused, as if dazed, but was not to be thwarted that easily.The now irate wolfos threw itself at Link who managed to prevent the completion of the maneuver.Instead, he grabbed the wolfos's outstretched paws, and slammed its body against the tree that was nearby.The monster let out a final yelp before slumping lifelessly to the ground.

Link checked to see how his partner was faring.The guard seemed to have one of the remaining two wolfos under control, but the other one was snapping its jaws relentlessly at the man.Determined to be of assistance, Link rushed forward to aide the struggling soldier.

There are events that must be attributed to fate; things that cause further occurrences that would never happen otherwise.What unfolded was one of those events.As Link ran forward, the toe of his boot became snagged on a root, and, with arms flailing wildly, Link fell face down on the ground.Link's heart almost stopped as he became aware of the warm, moist air on the back of his neck.He knew a starving, crazed wolfos was standing over him, ready to sink its dripping fangs into its prey's neck.The breath was getting closer; Link could feel the saliva dropping onto his exposed neck.He shut his eyes tightly and awaited the inevitable.

~~~~~~~

[A.N. – Yes, I DO realize that this is almost a thousand words shorter than my first chapter.I know exactly what happens next (which is more than I can say for all of you.*Evil laugh* what, you don't think I will kill Link off?You say, "Aww, she would never do that, she's too nice!"Well, just you wait and see…*another evil laugh*), and I could have actually added a lot more to this chapter, but this seemed like SUCH a convenient place to stop.*Giggle* Now, go be a dear and review, please ^-^]


	4. A Plan

[A.N. – Yeah, I know, I'm a terrible author. *tear* I just got around to typing up this chapter (I actually write out my stories first, then type them from the written copy), and I kind of did it in a hurry, so I'm sorry if errors abound. I've already begun work on Chapter 5, and I'll have that up by Tuesday, I PROMISE. Maybe sooner if I get reviews *flashes V-sign* Ok, legal stuff, I don't own any of this shtuff. Actually, I do own a few characters, but what the heck, you can use 'em if you like, I don't mind sharing (^_^)v. That's about it; I'll conclude this painfully long author's note, and allow you to enjoy Chapter 4 of...*bum bum BUUUUM* "The Quest for the Key"!]  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Link clenched his fists and waited for the creature to rip open his neck. However, this did not occur. Link cautiously opened one eye (they'd been tightly closed) to see the wolfos dangling in the air above his head. Link scrambled backwards, and saw that it was the guard who held the wolfos suspended as it was. Link watched in awe as the guard effortlessly flung the animal to the ground. The terrified wolfos ran off with its tail hung pitifully between its legs. "Sorry, I only let you have one," the guard said with a grin, extending his hand to help Link up.  
  
"That was amazing!" Link exclaimed, brushing the dirt off his tunic.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What's your name?" Link inquired, genuinely interested.  
  
"Toby," the guard replied. He had begun to turn slightly pink from the praise.  
  
"Well, thanks for saving my life, Toby. I owe you one," Link said, lightly punching Toby's shoulder genially.  
  
"I won't let you forget," Toby said, smiling again.  
  
"Malon?"  
  
I wonder if he's all right...  
  
"Malon!"  
  
Does he think of me when he's away?  
  
"MALON?!"  
  
Malon's head snapped up to see a petite, brown-haired, green-eyed girl looking at her. "Yes, Angia?"  
  
"Ugh, it's about time! I'd said your name half a dozen times!" Despite her seemingly harsh words, Angia's face held a warm smile.  
  
Malon sighed. "I'm sorry, Gia, I'm beginning to find that I spend large amounts of time-"  
  
"Worrying about Link?" Angia suggested.  
  
Malon blushed slightly and nodded, "Yes, I think of him all the time. I miss him terribly whenever he's gone, and worry constantly. I even have wrinkles! Imagine that, 25 and already with the face of one who is at least 55!" Malon muttered, brushing her hand against her forehead, as if to obliterate any wrinkles.  
  
Angia laughed, "Well, I don't see any wrinkles. And besides, it's romantic that you think of your husband so much! I wish I loved someone as you love Link."  
  
"You have Trent," Malon reminded her, selecting a different color thread for the tiny sweaters she was sewing.  
  
Angia bit her lip, "Yes, but he's my brother. It's quite different. Ah well, I'm still young, I suppose. There's time," she said decidedly, putting her own sewing down, "Speaking of Trent, I should probably find him so he'll be prepared to come in for dinner. I believe he's in the orchard."  
  
Malon smiled and nodded. Although Angia was only seven years her junior, Malon still felt a maternal bond between them. Malon suddenly became aware of a soft thud within her. She looked apprehensively at her stomach, which was the source of the tapping. "Could you take it easy in there, my sweet?" she questioned with a smile.  
  
It was bright. That was the first thing Zelda noticed as her eyes opened once again. So bright, in fact, that the princess found herself blinded. The strangest thing was that her eyes didn't seem to be adjusting to the change in light.  
  
The second thing she noticed (and the most significant at the time) was voices. They seemed to be arguing. Instinct told her to remain quiet and listen.  
  
"You can't do this!" an angelic, feminine voice called out.  
  
"Why the hell not? You can't stop me! I need that key!" this voice was the same frightening one Zelda had heard earlier.  
  
"I won't let you do this, Zych. I refuse to sit here and watch you torment the poor creature!"  
  
"It's too late. I've been in her dreams already; she fears me! As soon as I'm ready, I'll ask her, and she'll willingly give me that key! Besides, what are you going to do, sprinkle your pixie dust on me?"  
  
"Well, you asked for it!" Zelda had been listening numbly to the words exchanged, but didn't understand any of it. As soon as the last phrase was uttered, Zelda felt a light substance touch her head. She immediately became drowsy, and willingly closed her eyes to the persistent white light. She had lapsed into slumber once again.  
  
The castle was turned upside down. Every fathomable place a princess could be was checked and re-checked. The king fired 67 guards on a whim, blaming the disappearance on their incompetence.  
  
Whispered rumors rapidly spread concerning the king's mental health. The old man was already quite weak physically, and many imagined an occurrence of this magnitude could easily send him over the edge. However, what the gossips didn't know was that the king was actually quite calm. Despite his initial rash action, he knew that Zelda would be safe for the time being. Nevertheless, the king requested Link's presence. If anyone could bring his daughter back, it was he.  
  
When Toby and Link arrived at the castle, they were immediately taken to the throne room. Link's eyes widened as he entered. No matter how many times he visited the castle, the lavish furnishings never ceased to amaze him.  
  
The king didn't seem to sense his awe, and bade him to approach the throne. Link did so, bowing deeply when he finally reached his destination. "How was your journey?" the king inquired at length.  
  
Link, sensing this to be a rhetorical question, amiably commented on the fair traveling weather. The king nodded, always pleased with Link's courteously detached ways. Pity he's already married, the king thought to himself. Despite his blatant lack of wealth and class, Link would have made a satisfactory husband for the princess. These thoughts were always chased by an absurd sense of guilt. After all, the king loved his daughter, and he knew that although Zelda cared deeply for Link, he was more of a brother to her than a lover.  
  
All these thoughts were stowed carefully away behind the king's nonchalant expression. He was a smart man, and he knew he should keep musings such as those from Link. Meanwhile, the king related the current situation, basically repeating everything Toby had said earlier. When the king concluded his narrative, Link rocked back on his heels, "Now I have all the information available. What is the play, your majesty?"  
  
The king looked at Link with a curious expression in his eyes; an odd cocktail, mixing amusement with sorrow and pain. "The plan is, my dear boy," the king finally began, "is simple. You find her."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
[A.N. – I do enjoy these little chats we have with one another, don't you? I really enjoy sending out a little personal message to all my readers! *beams* Ok, whatever, anyway, less of a cliff hanger this time. More closure. I hope that won't stop you from reading the next chapter, which as I mentioned, should be up by Tuesday unless my computer blows up or I lose my notebook or something. Hopefully nothing of that sort will happen. Also, I changed the format a little bit, and will attempt to utilize that nifty new feature that allows the upload of Word documents. So, if it's impossible to read this, I apologize. I'm technologically inept. Finally, I invite you to review, as always. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again next time! *waves*] 


	5. Visitors

[A.N. – Well, it's Tuesday, and you know what that means! Yup, just as I promised, another helping of "Quest for the Key"! Yay! I'll try to keep this brief today folks, as this chapter is a little bit long. I don't own Zelda or Link or Malon or any of those cool people. And another thing, I had to up the rating for this chapter. If I forget to actually change the rating of the whole story, the rating for this chapter is PG-13 for VIOLENCE and excessive language. Not terrible language, but not stuff that you'd say in front of your grandmother. Unless your grandmother was a biker. Eh heh heh. What was I saying about this thing being short? ^^;; Enjoy!]  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, wake up!" The words were normal enough, but the tone in which they were said was incredible. The speaker's voice was musical, and the words were more like a sung request than an urgent plea. Zelda smiled in her half-asleep state, wishing for the voice to speak again. However, no other words were said; Zelda felt a painful pinch on her cheek and her eyes popped open to see a small light hovering over her head.  
  
"What are you?" Zelda asked uneasily as she felt her wits returning to her.  
  
"Oh, just your savior," the light quipped sarcastically, "You could show a little more respect, you know."  
  
"Well, you could be a little gentler!" Zelda mused aloud, rubbing her throbbing cheek. She looked around curiously from her prone position. "Where are we, anyway?"  
  
"Mylar. I took us here. We should be safe for now," the light said, matter-of-factly.  
  
Zelda looked at the floating glow, and felt the memory of the conversation return swiftly to her. "Pixie dust?"  
  
"Why yes! So you were awake! I thought you might have been. That's good, though, it cuts down on the length of my explanation. I suppose you want to know what is going on." Zelda nodded silently. "Good, I'll tell you. But first, I would like to know how all of this started. I know you must have been kidnapped, but how?"  
  
Zelda took a deep breath. "I don't really remember. The last thing I recall is going to bed. "Zelda paused for a moment as if thinking. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh, I remember! It was terrible; I was sleeping, and I heard my window open. At first, I thought it was a dream, but I could feel the cold air blowing in. I looked around, but no one was there. I assumed it was just the wind that had blown open the window, and I got up to close it." Zelda paused again. This time, she seemed to be gathering strength.  
  
The little light danced about, encouragingly. "Go on," she said softly.  
  
"When I got up, I felt someone – something – grab me from behind. I tried to fight it off, but then it started chanting a strange curse or something. I think I fell asleep," Zelda shrugged. "I woke up a few times after that, but all I remembered is the last time I woke up. That was when I heard the words "pixie dust". When you were talking to him."  
  
The light paused in midair. "I am impressed that you remember that, even if you were awake. Yes, we were talking."  
  
"Would you mind telling me what is going on now?" Zelda sighed, exasperated. The little light sure was longwinded.  
  
"Not at all. That man I was talking to is Zych. Needless to say, he's evil...my enemy, in fact. We grew up together, but he was always a bit different. Much more powerful than the rest of us. The elders always warned him that power corrupts, but he didn't listen. Everyone looked up to him because he was so talented. I almost fell in love with him. In fact..."  
  
"I'm really sorry to interrupt you, but what does this have to do with me?" Zelda hid her irritation and impatience behind a curtain of politeness.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, it seems you have something he wants. A key of sorts."  
  
"A key?" The princess asked in confusion, "I know nothing about a key! Of course, I do have keys, but I'd hardly..."  
  
"No, not a house key or anything of that sort. This key is important. It's the key to Zych becoming all powerful!"  
  
Zelda gaped, uncertain of what the light was on about. "I still don't understand."  
  
"Well, you have time to make yourself understand. As I said, we're safe here."  
  
The princess looked around. She was seated on the floor, behind the counter of what appeared to be a small curio shop. Rusted pieces of metal were hung on the wall in a way meant to imitate art. Small, carved animals sat on shelves. Zelda could make one out as a horse from where she was sitting. A half obstructed staircase sat in the corner.  
  
"What is this place?" Zelda inquired.  
  
"It's the home of my friend Palma. She's not here right now, but she said I may come in any time I like," the light looked up as if expecting another question.  
  
"Oh. I'm Zelda, by the way. What's your name?"  
  
Instead of the spoken reply she was expecting, a flash of light and a popping sound answered Zelda. A burst of smoke escaped, and as it cleared, a tall, auburn haired woman stood in the light's place.  
  
"My name is Aura Rameeda, but most just call me Aura. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Malon stirred in her bed, pulling herself from sleep. Something must have awoken me, she thought to herself. She looked around her darkened bedroom. It was empty, yet Malon specifically remembered hearing a slamming noise. Malon stilled herself and listened hard. No more sound. It must have been a dream, she decided finally, losing hope that Link had come home early. Malon turned over in bed and closed her eyes. Just as she did, however, a loud thumb resounded down stairs.  
  
Malon sprung out of bed, only slightly retarded by the baby within her. Her heart beat fast as she crept across the cold, wooden floor. She sensed that something wasn't right.  
  
Malon cautiously opened her bedroom door, praying that it wouldn't squeak. A small "eek" escaped the hinges and Malon froze, terrified. Hearing nothing, she proceeded to slip through the door, and tiptoe down the stairs.  
  
When she finally reached the bottom, Malon shivered. Embers in the fireplace glowed with an ethereal crimson light. She looked around the room, her eyes spending a particularly long time on the shadowy far corners. Finally satisfied with those, Malon walked toward the door, and gazed out the window beside it. "Hmm." She sighed, comforted by the sound of her own voice echoing. I must have been dreaming after all, she thought again.  
  
However, just as she relaxed, Malon felt a pair of hands grasp her neck firmly. She let out a choked squeal and struggled against the vice- like grip of her attacker. She brought both her hands behind her head and thrust her fingers into her captor's eyes. He let go with a cry of pain and Malon swung around to see a male figure hunched over.  
  
"Trent! Angia! Help!" Malon cried out desperately. She ran to the stairs leading to their quarters, but was stopped by another figure.  
  
"Your friends are dead. Come with us or you'll share their fate." The man said without emotion.  
  
"No..." Malon whispered, her hand flying instinctively to her stomach.  
  
"We should kill the wench right now, Dior. Look what she did to my eyes!" the other man whimpered.  
  
"Quiet, Olask. I'm sure we can reason with this nice young lady. What'll it be, Malon?" Dior walked forward, forcing Malon to back up.  
  
"No!" she cried and she dashed toward the door. Unfortunately, Dior caught her arm and slammed her against the wall, striking her face firmly.  
  
"You don't want to try anything like that again, bitch." All sense of manners had dropped from Dior's voice, and he shook Malon violently. Malon cried out again and tried to break away, but was reprimanded with a series of harsh punches and blows, ultimately leaving her crumpled on the floor.  
  
"This isn't working, Dior, let's just finish it," Olask gasped from across the room.  
  
"You're right," Dior turned his attention back to his victim. "I'm going to enjoy doing this. "Dior extracted a dagger from his cloak. Malon watched in horror as he brought the blade over the bulge in her stomach.  
  
"Please, no," she whispered, tears falling from her already swollen and bruised eyes.  
  
Dior merely scoffed at her entreaty, and plunged the blade downwards. Malon lurched desperately to the side, but it wasn't enough. She felt the cold metal pierce her flesh. Her hands quickly flew to her wound, and the last thing she heard before darkness fell was the hurried shuffle of two criminals leaving her home.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
[A.N. – Yeah, kinda violent, I know. Sorry about that folks, and another cliffhanger, too. ^^;; Well, hopefully, I'll be able to get the next chapter to you soon. I have stuff to do with piano this week, and I'll be gone this weekend, but I'll be writing during that time. SO, look for the next chapter by Sunday, but I can't make any promises this time. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I appreciate reviews a bundle, the last one I got really made me smile ^_^ Wa, ja ne!] 


End file.
